


Stunning

by thecrownofclowns



Series: Younger Men are Much More Work [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was for Tumblr's 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge and the prompt was to write about your own kink, which meant I wrote about hot basketball players in frilly pink lingerie. This is also part two in the college era kikasa short story collection.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Tumblr's 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge and the prompt was to write about your own kink, which meant I wrote about hot basketball players in frilly pink lingerie. This is also part two in the college era kikasa short story collection.

Kasamatsu wasn’t sure what to expect when he opened the rectangular box containing the gift Kise had bought for him. Kasamatsu, still in his first year of college, received regular weekend visits from his boyfriend whenever Kise didn’t have basketball practice. This box, which was plain white, thin, and covered in a cute bow that reminded Kasamatsu of Kise, had come on the eve of the day Kise would be visiting.

Kasamatsu supposed it might have been some of copies of the magazines Kise was in. Or it could have been an early birthday present, maybe a shirt or nice jacket. Kasamatsu could have guessed it was any number of things.

The pink lacy corset-like basque and matching thong, accompanied by sheer white stockings and a garter set, were in no way what Kasamatsu was thinking he would find inside.

Kasamatsu stared in shock as he picked up the strapless top and held it out in front of his face. He could see through it, which told him it was the type of intimate clothing worn for only one thing. Sure they had sex all the time, basically whenever Kise visited, but they weren’t exactly experimental. Until six months ago, they had both been virgins. Was Kise suggesting they invite a woman for a threesome? Or even stranger, was Kise planning to wear this for him?

Kasamatsu tore his way through the rest of the box in search of some explanation. A note or letter or something telling him this was a joke or explaining some circumstance that lead to his getting this package. What he found was way, way worse. At the very bottom of the box was a neat, handwritten note that read:

Yukiocchi,

I found this at the store and immediately thought about how stunning you would look in it. I would be really happy if you’d wear it for me on my next visit. I promise it will be really worth it for you.

The one who loves you the most,

Ryouta

p.s. I miss you and can’t wait to see you (^▽^)

Kasamatsu crushed the note in his hands, as his blush spread to the back of his neck. Kise wasn’t going to wear it. He wanted Kasamatsu to. Kasamatsu looked at the clump of fabric that was the lingerie set and pushed the box away from him, as if it could spontaneously combust. He must have looked like he was burning alive because his face was so red and he felt hot too.

Kasamatsu took a really deep breath before he closed the lid on the box, picked it up, and went to the trashcan. He opened the can lid and held the box over it. He should just throw it away, ditch it and give Kise a good punch in the side for this.

However, Kasamatsu had a faint suspicion that Kise payed a lot of money for the set. It was certainly nice and well made, the kind of thing Kasamatsu would have liked to see on a girl if he was a straight. Actually it was the kind of thing he would even like to see Kise wear, once they got a little bit more comfortable with one another. But the idea of him wearing it was absolutely preposterous and Kasamatsu had to give it back to Kise, so his boyfriend could have the chance to return it.

And then he’d give Kise a nice punch to the side.

-

Kasamatsu knew Kise was at his apartment before he even knocked on the door because he could hear those loud footsteps from down the hall, causing his heart to race. When Kise knocked, Kasamatsu opened the door wide and took a deep breath. Kise was smiling like an idiot and he looked so damn beautiful that Kasamatsu wasn’t sure he wasn’t an angel.

Kasamatsu opened his mouth to greet his boyfriend, but Kise didn’t let him speak. Instead Kise immediately grabbed Kasamatsu’s face and brought their lips together, dropping his overnight bag to the floor as he kicked the door shut behind him. Kasamatsu grabbed Kise’s arms and kissed him back with a ferocity that made him a little ashamed. It had only been two weeks since he’d seen Kise last, and they’d skyped and talked daily during that time, and yet Kasamatsu was kissing him like they hadn’t met in years.

Kise finally pulled back and stared at Kasamatsu’s flushed face from only inches away. “I’ve missed you,” Kise said. Kasamatsu lightly tapped his knuckles against Kise’s chest.

"I’ve been missing you too," he said in reply. Kise smiled again before he dragged Kasamatsu over to the bed in the large studio apartment and pushed him down. Kise was quick to latch his mouth onto Kasamatsu’s once again and the two of them kissed until their lungs burned with the desire for air.

"I’m sure this bed gets so lonely without me," Kise said, smiling as Kasamatsu glared at him.

"I certainly get way more sleep when you aren’t here." Kise laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. Kasamatsu, surprisingly needy after not seeing Kise’s face, let Kise hold him without receiving any usual snark.

"Yukiocchi—"

"Ryouta, I told you that just Yukio was fine."

"Yukio," Kise corrected with a smile, "I’ve been thinking about you so much. There is this one 1st year on the team that gets really aggressive and his playing style reminds me of you. It makes my heart ache to watch him play. There isn’t a day that goes by where I’m not overwhelmed by thoughts of you." Kasamatsu couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the box under his bed, a product of Kise’s thinking about him. Apparently Kise was thinking about it too. "Did you get my gift?"

Kasamatsu stammered out several unintelligible phrases, neither answering Kise nor denying that he knew what Kise was talking about. Kise, seeing the warm blush spread over his boyfriend’s cheeks, could guess the answer. He leaned over and kissed Kasamatsu’s flushed cheeks.

"Well?" Kise asked. Kasamatsu stood up quickly and shook his head.

"Kise, you never actually thought I would wear that, did you?” Kise looked confused.

"Why wouldn’t you?" Kasamatsu stared back at him in shock.

"It’s women’s lingerie!" Kasamatsu took a deep breath to control his beating heart.

"It’s sexy," Kise replied with unusually hooded eyes. "And I know for a fact that it would look absolutely erotic on you." Kasamatsu looked away from Kise because when Kise gave him those eyes, Kasamatsu got pathetically weak in the knees.

He heard the bed creak and soon felt Kise wrap his arms around his waist. He felt Kise’s warm breath on his neck as he cuddled closer against him. Kise was so comfortable and Kasamatsu felt himself relaxing against the hard, muscular chest at his back.

"I’d really love to see you wear it," Kise whispered into Kasamatsu’s ear. A shiver ran down his spine, both at the sensation of Kise’s breath on his ear and at the low tone of Kise’s words.

"It’ll be humiliating," Kasamatsu whispered, shaking his head slowly. Kise grabbed his chin and tilted Kasamatsu’s face towards his.

"I promise that it won’t be. I won’t be laughing. I won’t be thinking about anything other than how gorgeous you look and how bad I want you." Kasamatsu bit down on his lip. He would most definitely be embarrassed to wear the outfit, but Kise sounded so turned on by the idea that it just might have been making Kasamatsu turned on by it too. Kise smirked. "If you wear it for me this time, then next time I’ll wear a matching one for you."

Now that got Kasamatsu’s blood racing. Sure he never would have expected them doing something so adventurous so early in their relationship, and he never expected them doing this particular thing. That being said, Kise, gorgeous Adonis-like Kise, would undoubtedly look stunning in a matching set.

"Okay," Kasamatsu said. Kise smiled.

"You won’t regret this," he said.

-

Kasamatsu wrapped his arms tight around his body as he stepped out of the apartment’s only bathroom, because the lack of cloth provided no warmth but also because it provided very little coverage. He stayed by the door, hoping Kise would not laugh at him. Fuck Kise and his embarrassing ideas. He tried not to make a sound thus prolonging the time he would remain unseen in the lingerie set.

However, Kise seemed to realize he was out of the bathroom and turned around from where he was digging through his overnight bag. When his eyes landed on Kasamatsu, sexily clad, they went wide and his mouth dropped open a bit. Kasamatsu could feel his face heating up, and Kise was quick to stand up and walk towards him.

Kise reached out like he was gonna wrap his arms around Kasamatsu, but he stopped with his hands in the air right before Kasamatsu. He seemed like he was resisting the urge to lay his hands on a priceless statue in an art gallery. This only made Kasamatsu blush harder because Kise was looking at him in such awe. To prevent further embarrassment, Kasamatsu reached out and knocked Kise on the head.

"Stop staring!" he shouted. Kise rubbed his head and smiled, eyes still wide.

"You’re just really fucking beautiful." Kasamatsu looked away from Kise’s still intense gaze.

"I’m the one who’s supposed to tell you that," Kasamatsu whispered. "Besides I don’t think this sort of thing is really flattering on me." Kise immediately shook his head to suggest he thought the opposite. Kasamatsu thought the pink lace set would have looked better on other people, but Kise did seem happy. He supposed that was worth it.

Kise also looked very excited, in the sexual way. Kasamatsu was remarkably already half hard when Kise finally wrapped his arms around Kasamatsu’s waist. When Kise pulled him close, he could feel the strain in Kise’s pants. Kasamatsu tilted his face towards Kise’s for a kiss and Kise obliged, his hands moving to cup Kasamatsu’s bare ass. The thong left him exposed and Kise was quick to grope at the skin there.

They were both fully erect and panting by the time they ended up on the bed. The basque, which had been tied in place by silk ribbon bows on the back, already looked disheveled from Kise running his hands all over the fabric. Once Kasamatsu’s back hit the bed, Kise’s full attention went to Kasamatsu’s lower half. He ran his hands over the stockings and he was quick to begin mouthing at Kasamatsu’s hard cock which was fighting against the lace thong.

Kasamatsu’s back arched off the bed when Kise licked his shaft through the lace, the sensation both new and exhilarating. Kasamatsu grabbed Kise’s hair and gave a gentle tug in an attempt to get Kise to take him in completely. Kise laughed and sat back.

"I have a better idea. Get on your hands and knees," Kise ordered, strangely authoritative. Kasamatsu blushed at the command but did as he was told, rolling onto his hands and knees. Kise once again ran his hands up the stockings from Kasamatsu’s feet to his thighs. He popped the garter on Kasamatsu’s right thigh before he he wrapped his hands around Kasamatsu’s ass cheeks. Kasamatsu instinctively pushed his hips back and Kise smiled as he pulled the back of the thong away from Kasamatsu’s hole.

When Kise licked at the taut skin there, Kasamatsu’s back bowed and he moaned out in pleasure. Kise did it again, this time pressing his tongue flat to cover more of Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu moaned out again and again as Kise pleasured him with his tongue, plunging it inside of him and swirling it over his entrance.

Finally Kise pulled back and arched himself over Kasamatsu, kissing the exposed skin showing in between the ribbon bows down the back of the basque. Kasamatsu was panting with desire, muttering for more in between his breaths, and Kise grabbed Kasamatsu’s face and turned it towards him. The shared a heavy kiss over Kasamatsu’s shoulder and Kise ran his free hand over Kasamatsu’s body while they did. He touched Kasamatsu’s nipples, slipping his hand into the top of the basque to do it, and his cock, which had soaked the fabric of the thong in precum.

Kise pulled back again and commanded Kasamatsu to get onto his back once more. Kasamatsu obeyed, knowing full well that Kise intended to pleasure him more and wanting it so very much. Kise reached into the bed side table drawer where Kasamatsu kept the lube and their toys though this time Kise only pulled out the lube. The lingerie was enough of a sex toy.

Kise lubed up his fingers and started by inserting only one. Kasamatsu gasped at the sensation of something solid inside him. He’d gotten pretty tight since the last time he and Kise had fucked a few weeks ago. They were a fluid couple, both Kise and Kasamatsu switching positions between top and bottom. Though recently he’d been incredibly needy, asking Kise to fuck him for the last couple of visits. The feeling of that one finger inside him reminded him why he wanted that so bad. Because every part of Kise fit so well inside of him.

Kise added the second finger and Kasamatsu’s eyes slammed shut in pleasure as he moaned out loudly. Kise was clearly doing everything he could in order to please Kasamatsu and Kasamatsu promised himself, in what part of his mind could actually think properly at the moment, that he would do the same for Kise next time they had sex. He would use all of Kise’s favorite toys for him and he’d make sure Kise came as many times as possible.

Finally Kise added the third finger, continuing the plunging rhythm he’d began with the other two fingers. It felt so good but suddenly it was not enough at all. Kasamatsu grabbed desperately onto the sheets. “More..” Kasamatsu called out, the words he said after cut off by a moan. “Cock…want…please…more.” Kise leaned over and crashed his lips against Kasamatsu’s just as another moan was overtaking him. Kasamatsu sucked on Kise’s tongue, which indeed carried the taste of Kasamatsu. Kise finally pulled back and smiled down at Kasamatsu.

"Be patient, baby. I’m savoring this moment because I’ll definitely be remembering it next time I masturbate." Kasamatsu managed an embarrassed glare at Kise over the pet name before his face contorted as another moan overcome him when Kise hit his sweet spot.

"Ryouta," Kasamatsu moaned out and it was such a sweet sound to Kise’s ears that he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and quickly stripped off his clothes. He reached for the table drawer again and then stopped. He looked back at Kasamatsu, silently asking the question of whether Kasamatsu wanted him to use a condom. Kasamatsu took a shallow breath.

"I want you to come inside," Kasamatsu breathed the words out and Kise shivered at the sexy quality of his voice. He quickly lubed up his cock and positioned himself between Kasamatsu’s spread legs. He pulled down the thong, resting it just above the garters, and pressed the head of his cock to Kasamatsu’s entrance. Then Kise slid himself inside in one swift push of his hips.

Kasamatsu yelled out Kise’s name in pleasure as Kise filled him up completely, forcing his inner walls to stretch. There was a slight burn that only heightened the sensation. The panties around Kasamatsu’s thigh kept him from wrapping his thighs around Kise’s waist like he wanted to do. Instead he raised them and placed them on Kise’s shoulders, the stockings soft on Kise’s skin. Kise lifted Kasamatsu hips higher, causing his cock to go impossibly deeper and allowing Kasamatsu’s legs to rest more comfortably, his knees curling over Kise’s shoulders. He was bent practically in half and Kise was leaning over him.

Kise pulled almost all the way out before he pushed back in. Kasamatsu’s legs tightened around Kise and he moaned. Kise grabbed the headboard with one hand, the other hand supporting Kasamatsu’s hip position, and he began a steady and fast rhythm. Every time Kise slammed back into Kasamatsu, the smaller man shouted out encouragements.

"Ryouta, more."

"Like that, Ryouta."

"Harder, fuck me harder."

Kise just watched Kasamatsu’s face contort in constant pleasure. It didn’t seem like Kasamatsu was going to last long and the thought made Kise smile. That meant Kise had done a good job of bringing Kasamatsu as much pleasure as was possible.

Kasamatsu knew his orgasm was close when Kise pushed all the way inside him and did a quick rotation of his hips, causing him to apply extra pressure onto Kasamatsu’s sweet spot. Kasamatsu felt a spasm beginning in his toes and he told Kise he was coming. Kise quickly grabbed onto Kasamatsu’s cock, jerking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Kasamatsu came seconds later, a long drawn out “Ryouta” leaving his lips, his cum spraying all over the basque.

Kasamatsu clenched down, painfully tight, around Kise when he came. The sensation caused Kise to apply more pressure to continue thrusting and it felt so fucking good that Kise’s own orgasm came after only a few more thrusts. He erratically thrusted as he emptied himself inside of Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu sucked in a shaky, deep breath at the sensation. Once Kise’s cock could offer no more, he pulled out, splashing the sheets and Kasamatsu’s ass in cum.

Kise helped Kasamatsu lower his legs to the bed. They were both breathing very heavy and Kasamatsu reached out instinctively for Kise. Kise grabbed both of Kasamatsu’s hands and bent down to kiss the other man lazily. After they parted, Kise rolled onto his back beside Kasamatsu.

"I fucking love you, Ryouta," Kasamatsu said with a smile. Kise looked at him.

"I really love fucking you, Yukio." Kasamatsu reached out and punched Kise in the ribs, though he didn’t quite have the strength to make it hurt. In fact his whole body felt like jello. Kise grabbed his hand and held it against his chest so that Kasamatsu could feel the quick beating of Kise’s heart underneath his fingertips. "I love you too," Kise said. Kasamatsu blushed and rolled onto his side away from Kise.

"Could you help me out of this thing?" Kasamatsu asked Kise.

"You should keep it on," Kise said. Kasamatsu snorted but it lacked power.

"We had sex so I want out." Kise smiled and quickly undid the ribbons holding the basque in place. The fabric fell away and Kasamatsu pulled it off of him and tossed it onto the floor. Then he slipped the thong the rest of the way off, throwing that too onto the floor. He reached for the garters and stockings but Kise stopped him.

"Keep those on at least." Kasamatsu sighed and rolled around to face Kise. Kasamatsu wrapped his arms around Kise and Kise smiled. "You want me to be the little spoon?" Kise asked. Kasamatsu nodded and Kise rolled over in Kasamatsu’s arms. Kasamatsu fit himself against Kise’s back, his cheek resting comfortably in between Kise’s shoulder blades. He intertwined his legs, still covered in the stockings, with Kise’s.

Kasamatsu hated to admit it, but Kise’s lingerie idea was actually really perfect. Kasamatsu placed a kiss to Kise’s back. He remembered what Kise promised before they’d had sex. “Hey Ryouta?”

"Hmm?" Kise asked, sounding sleepy.

"Your lingerie set should be blue because I think you look beautiful in blue." Kise smiled.

"You got it." Kasamatsu kissed Kise’s shoulder before he snuggled close to him again, this time preparing to fall asleep with Kise in his arms.

Kise was an idiot, but Kasamatsu really, truly, was head over heels for him.


End file.
